The Foundation of the Big Four
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: One day long ago, the moon met the sun. Their destinies became intertwined at this moment along with a fiery Scottish Princess and a Dragon training Viking. They would become known as the Big Four. (A story me and my little brother have formulated over dinner. XD) [Cover by Merliniara on DA]
1. The youngest to ever see

The Kingdom of Corona was never more happy. Their ailing queen was able to get back on her feet to ride out the rest of her pregnancy and give birth to their little princess. The princess they named Rapunzel. The whole Kingdom made such a huge deal out of the birth that the news spread to towns on the outskirts and even to little villages about five miles away from the kingdom. Then of course, the lanterns that lit the night the day the princess was born. All these things helped contribute to how "he" heard of her.

The winter spirit of fun was inside the house of a young one who he had just helped put to sleep right in front of their parents. Obviously they couldn't see him but he spoke reason to the boy so he would stop fussing and fall asleep. After the child retreated into sleep, the barefoot apparition known as Jack Frost made his way to the living room where the parents sat. They were having a boring conversation about recent news so Jack wasn't planning on staying until something interesting came up.

"You hear about the new baby?"

"What new baby? Are you pregnant again!?" The father asked in surprise.

"No honey. I meant the new baby in that kingdom east of here." the wife laughed.

"O-Oh. No I haven't. So there's a princess now? Funny, I thought they would have a prince."

"Just because we have two boys doesn't mean everyone has boys dear."

"Ha! Well they might have a hard time raising a growing girl."

"Oh hon, stop."

Jack's mind started racing. He believed he should pay a visit to this child. He had never seen a princess before, just a Easter Kangaroo and a very colorful Fairy. He escaped out the window and flew off with the wind.

When the white haired boy made it to the kingdom. All lights in every home and establishment was off except for maybe the occasional night light. He didn't observe the surroundings very long since his main destination was blatantly in front of him.

"Whoa." he quietly exclaimed. "This will be a journey just trying to find the Princess's room." he drifted inside the castle.

He was able to easily fly around the castle without having to attempt any _Mission Impossible_ stunts since no one could see him anyway. As he flew around, he stumbled upon an open window which he graciously closed then he headed straight up the hall and saw a doorway covered with a pink veil as a door. _"This has to be it..." _he thought to himself as he proceeded through. As he crept closer to the crib he saw her. A baby girl with emerald eyes and blonde hair that reminded him of the sun itself was lying on her back, eyes wide open. She seemed to be staring directly at him but he knew she was staring at the ceiling.

"Ah. So you're the little princess I've heard about from miles away. You're big news." Jack spoke. "I saw a picture of your parents in the hallway and none of them had blonde hair like yours. You must think you're so special."

The baby cooed a little at him and seemingly smiled while slowly kicking her feet. Jack looked suspiciously at the girl.

"I don't suppose you can...see me. Can you?" he interrogated as he leaned forward. Baby Rapunzel reached a hand out and tugged at the bits of his hoodie that fell into the crib. As she did this, Jack somewhat excitedly jumped.

"You can see me!" He almost yelled with a huge smile on his face. As he said this he saw a dark figure approached. The figure was singing in a low shaky voice some kind of song.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked knowing he wouldn't receive a reply. The figure took scissors out continuing the song as the child's locks glowed brightly. Jack was in awe but at the same time angry as he saw the scissors. Soon he noticed the wielder's hand began to regain luster and not look as wrinkled and lifeless. This process seemed to reverse as the stranger cut a piece of hair.

"W-what's going on? I have to stop them!" Jack charged at the unknown figure and went right through them hitting into the wall. The baby started to cry and the king and queen awoken in their room next door. They quickly ushered in and caught a glimpse of the cloaked figure running out the room with their daughter.

"Stop! Give back my baby!" yelled the queen. But it kept running. Soon it vanished out the window that Jack had previously closed. Jack had arose to follow after but when he got there, the mystery person was gone, along with the youngest person to have ever saw him.


	2. Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Ever since the snatching of Corona's baby princess, Jack Frost stayed quite close to the kingdom in hopes she would be returned to her family. Unfortunately, that day was taking too long to come. He watched every time the thousands of lanterns that would be released into the night sky on the lost princess's birth date. As he would watch the bright display of love, he would always have many questions race through his mind. Questions that wondered about the parent's feelings, the baby's whereabouts and if she was even still alive. His thought process would always come to a halt when he would watch the king and his queen embrace. He would only witness this six times before he finally decided to move on and drift to another part of the land.

About a decade had passed and the pale apparition was doing his usual business, stopping by towns bringing a chill, the occasional prank and just aimlessly flying about. The child he had once helped put to bed long ago, had forgotten all about him and couldn't see him anymore. The one real mortal friend he had moved on. And so did Jack. He had wandered into unfamiliar territory to keep his distance from his old friend. The vegetation was heavy. Tall umbrella trees that were covered in snow towered over the region. During the more greener seasons, lush grass covered the forest floor. All the while, there would usually be a variety of warm colored flowers dispersed through out the grass almost giving the appearance of a big salad when airborne. For the last 17 years, Jack had floated around here almost calling it his home but now, he was getting bored again. It was time to press further into this now snowy land. He let the wind carry him for miles even though the current landscape was as icy as his breath and unexciting. He only stopped when he reached a clearing. Within this clearing was an altitudinous tower. It possessed a pointed, lavender roof with a red chimney. There was a lot of dead vines wrapped around it which would most likely sprout green in the Spring and a waterfall spilling behind it. Lastly, their was one window.

_ A tower? Out here? Some one definitely has a bad taste in living spaces. _Jack thought to himself as he coasted over on to the roof. Once there he began to walk towards the window. Instead of directly barging in, he bent over taking a peek in. He didn't see a single soul but he could faintly hear a voice. The voice was soft at the moment and seemed to be carrying a melody.

_ "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire."_

Jack wanted to hear the song more clearly so he helped himself inside. He surveyed his surroundings but didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. The room was dimly lit with a few candles giving off a warm glow. He noticed that there was plenty of feminine furniture which implied at least one female had lived in this tower.

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose..."_ As soon as this line was sung, the icy spirit turned his gaze in the direction he had heard his name. There on a ceiling beam was a young,blonde maiden with extra long hair. When I say extra long, I truly mean it. The golden locks had hung and looped around all over the ceiling beams. The girl was brushing the very end of her hair with slow gradual strokes while her eyes were shut. Though the room was dimly lit, she had a profile that appeared to radiate extra light. Jack stepped forward with what appeared to be a smile on his face as he stared. He rested his head against his staff and his eyes followed the whole length of hair.

"Ha. Can you grow it any longer?" Jack joked out loud. The blonde suddenly stopped brushing and her eyes flew open. A fearful look was engraved in her features as she turned and looked down in Jack's general direction. Jack, a little perplexed, looked behind him thinking someone had come in. He didn't see anybody so he looked back to where the maiden sat. Well, used to sit. She was missing. He looked around the ceiling not able to see even one strand of hair. He ironically felt as though he had seen a ghost. He heard a slight noise behind him and twisted to face it. He didn't really remember too much after that. The most he could remember was the collision of frigid steel to his head.


	3. And it will be glorious

His icy blue eyes had slowly opened and a throbbing pang was apparent on his head. When his eyes fully opened, he found himself wrapped in blonde hair to a chair. He looked to a darkened area in front of him. He swore he saw movement and sure enough he did. The girl who had wrapped him in her hair had stepped out of the shadows, frying pan in hand. _Did she really beat me with a frying pan?_ Jack wondered embarrassed.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the blonde asked.

"I have a better question, how can you see me? You can even interact with me on a obviously high level since you hit me for no reason!"  
"No reason? You infiltrated my home!"

"You call this a home?" Jack surveyed the room.

"W-well yes. I was raised here."

"Who would want to live in a tower? I mean, honestly!"

"Enough side conversation! What do you want?" the maiden interrogated threateningly pointing her weapon to him.  
"I happened to be in the area and spotted your tower. Then I heard you singing so I helped myself in. I didn't expect you to actually see me though." Jack explained.

"My Mother warned me about people like you...are you what they call a pervert?"

"Whoa. That's not what I meant! I mean, you shouldn't be able to see or interact with me in any way unless you believed in me."

The damsel with long tresses gave a very baffled expression as she tried to understand what this stranger was trying to tell her. The things he said were very cryptic. Maybe she didn't understand since she had lived in the tower all her life. Suddenly something hit her! She lowered her weapon and stood a little more relaxed.

"So stranger, I feel as though I've seen you before, what's your name?" she calmly asked.

"Now you're asking my name? You should know since you can see me."

"There you are being all complicated again. Let's be simple please." she pleaded as she crossed her arms.

"Ha. Well you sang my name only moments ago." he smirked.

"You mean like 30 minutes ago?"

"Yeah. Wait, was I really out that long?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes you were. I thought I had killed you so I tried to hide your body but that pretty much failed."

"Sorry girlie but you can't really kill something that's already died."

"Huh?"

"So what was that you were singing? I'm nipping at your nose? Did you write that?"

"Wait a minute...are you trying to tell me that your name is Jack Frost?"

"Well I'm not Big Foot." He replied "If you release me, I could prove it to you Mis-" he stopped. "What is your name?

The blonde slowly started to unravel her hair as she nervously stared at this foreign boy. She didn't know whether to answer his question the right way or the not so right way.

"Well?" he asked with a slight smirk as his arms were gaining mobility.

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel eh? So Rapunzel, you like snow?"

"Why would you ask?"

"Well if I'm to prove I'm legit, I was hoping we could go outside and I'd put on some elaborate show."

"Outside? Oh no. I can't go out there. I'm to remain here. Mother's orders."

"What are you chicken? Your mom is obviously not here. It'll only take a moment." Jack stated as he stood from his wooden prison.

"No really. I can't. The world has too many big bad things that I'm to stay away from."

"Of course it does, but that's life. Makes things a little more fun."

"Well Mr. Jack Frost. Sorry. I'm to remain inside." Rapunzel ended the conversation with a victorious smirk. The white haired boy grinned.

"Heh. One of these days, I'm going to get you out of here and it will be glorious."


	4. Blame it on the boogie

"_Heh. One of these days, I'm going to get you out of here and it will be glorious."_

_ Rapunzel smiled warmly until she heard the voice of her mother screaming for her to let down her hair._

"_Oh no! It's my mother. You must hide!" Rapunzel panicked._

"_Pfft. She won't be able to see me. Trust me."_

"_Would you stop that about being invisible already because you're very real to me!"_

* * *

_Because you're very real to me,_ Jack thought to himself. It had been a very simple statement that kept Jack coming back to the tower. Each visit he feared would be the one where Rapunzel wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Although the fear was great, when he would actually arrive, things would be ten times better when it became clear Rapunzel still believed in him. Jack had been visiting Rapunzel for a year and at times, he basically seemed to live there. He was able to prove he was Jack Frost on the day he first met her. When her mother did come inside, she of course, could not see him. This left Rapunzel flabbergasted as well as Jack. But Jack had his own reasons for being surprised.

The woman that was suppose to be Rapunzel's mother looked very familiar. She definitely looked like someone he had seen before when she would wear her cloak. It hit him six months later. She was the figure he had seen steal a baby princess. Jack at that point had to put two and two together and finally decided to share the truth with Rapunzel now that her eighteenth birthday was coming up.

"So Punz, you always like to hear me tell you stories right?" Jack asked while hanging upside down from a ceiling beam.

"Of course I do. You have another one?" she asked starting to get a little excited. "Did you fight more snow goblins?"

"Snow goblins? Uh, Punz, you have to remember that some of my adventurous stories are greatly exaggerated."

"Oh right. Anyways, what is this new story?"

"What if I told you that-" he tried to find the right words. "What if I told you that Mother Gothel, excuse me, Gothel, wasn't your mother." Jack inquired.

Rapunzel looked somewhat confused at Jack but that quickly changed into a laugh. She put a puzzle piece down while looking to him.

"I'd say you're crazy. Certainly she doesn't look like me but, yeah. She raised me in this nice little hou-"

"Prison." Jack interrupted.

"Aw come on now Jack. You don't honestly think I've been living with a stranger have you?"

"I really do. You don't find it suspicious that when she's brushing your hair she makes you sing that song?"

"She likes to hear me sing, so what?"

"So what?" Jack repeated a little irritated. "She's using your hair to keep herself in a youthful state. You know you're healing powers work when that tune is sung."

"You're talking crazy. If this was all true, how do you know and why tell me now?" Rapunzel interrogated.

Jack looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked to the ceiling above him. He envisioned the day as best he could remember: the baby Rapunzel smiling at him, the figures shaky,old woman voice and the hand going from wrinkled to smooth. After recapping the events to himself he looked back to Rapunzel.

"I know because I was there. You were just a baby."

"When you say you were there, where is 'there?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but soon the woman in questions voice was heard out the window. Jack hunched his shoulders while Rapunzel waltzed over to the window tossing her hair out to reel in the woman she called Mother. Jack glared at her as she came inside.

"How are you my darling?" Gothel asked in a disinterested tone.

"I've been rath-"

"Good!" Gothel exclaimed while setting down a basket of minor groceries. "I've just been all over the place trying to find the right herbs. I think I need to take a little breather."

"Yes of course Mother. You know, I actually want to as-" she was interrupted again.

"Rapunzel dear, are you ready? I certainly am." Gothel sat upon her comfy chair.

"I'll be right there." Rapunzel answered as she glanced over at Jack who was still mad dogging Gothel.

Jack watched as Rapunzel sat on her little cushioned stool and begin to sing her song. Her long golden tresses lit up brightly while Gothel was brushing. As she brushed, the few wrinkles she had began to disappear from her hand until Rapunzel started to sing much faster then she usually did.

"Whoa. Can you please slow dow-" Gothel began.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I need to ask you something?"

"What? What do you possibly need to know? You read so much you should probably know everything." Gothel inquired annoyed.

"Well as you know, I'll be turning 18 soon."

"Yes of course dear. How could I forget your birthday?"

"Right. Well I would think that I'm wise enough to finally, if only for a moment, go outside the tower. With age comes-"

"Wisdom." Mother Gothel finished. "Hm. Well let's take a look at you dear. You're a very naïve, immature and clumsy girl. Let's not forget gullible. You'd be eaten up alive out there." Gothel laughed.

Rapunzel peered over at Jack. He still hung upside down but gestured with his hand for her to try again.

"Yes. I am quite inexperienced but if you just let me go out, I can learn to adapt like you. I mean that's kind of the purpose of a Mother. To teach the-"

"I know what a mother does!" Gothel shouted. Rapunzel jumped a little.

"Oh dear...I'm very sorry. You must promise me something my flower." Gothel went on as she stood from her chair.

"Y-yes Mother?"

"You mustn't ask to leave this tower again."

As much as she didn't want to, Rapunzel agreed to her mother's terms. Instead of asking for permission to leave her tower, she requested new paints. This was a gift Mother Gothel had agreed to. The ingredients to fetch was a few days away so Gothel decided she would just set out now.

"Alright then. I shall be home within a few. Make sure to keep our home nice and tidy." Then with a kiss to Rapunzel's forehead, she slowly set out using Rapunzel's hair as a bit of a ladder

"Yes Mother. I'll be here." she whispered forlornly.

Jack observed Rapunzel casually return to her bed and plop into a sit. Her emerald eyes contained a somber look which only made the spirit more aggravated at her so called mother. This negative aura that emitted off of Rapunzel wasn't something he was entirely use to. It was as uncomfortable as walking around in wet trousers.

"Hey Punz." Jack flipped down from the ceiling and made his way to the heart broken maiden and put a cold hand under her chin. "The thing that matters is you tried."

"Don't you get it? I got turned down. That hurts. Especially since I've never wanted to go out of the tower so much until I met you."

"Heh. That means I'm certainly doing a good job in spreading mischievous thoughts." Jack smirked.

"I suppose so. Remember when we met? The idea of leaving the tower made me nauseous."

"Obviously not anymore. But hey, let's forget about that and just have a little fun ya?"

Jack took Rapunzel's hand and roughly pulled her up from the bed. Her eyes widened with great surprise as she started to be forcefully pulled around the tower. He spun her around and flung her to the right only to pull her back to him. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile once she finally realized what was going on. They were dancing. Of course it was in a very rough fashion but nonetheless it was dancing and she was enjoying herself. She laughed as he let go of her hand and she did her own little solo of twirls throughout the tower. Her pet chameleon named Pascal watched with slight interest from Rapunzel's dresser.

"Yeah! Transfer all that negative energy into fun." Jack encouraged from the other side of the room with a big grin. He then ran over to grab his staff and started to make a beat on the floor.

Rapunzel pranced over to Jack in rhythm with the beat. She gave one last solo whirl before she found her hands in Jack's again.

"Alright now. Time for the finale!" Jack yanked Rapunzel into him. "You ready Punzie?"

"F-for what exactly?" she attempted to ask but it was rather late. She was suddenly launched into a elegant twister until she tripped over her own flowing hair. She stumbled forward and fell face first into the floor. The golden locks snaked itself around Jack's ankle bringing him down as well. Before Jack could hit the floor he attempted to catch himself only to knock over Gothel's spare lantern. It fragmentized almost instantly. The noise of broken glass made Rapunzel rise at lightening speed.

"Oh no. Jack! What happened?"

Jack slowly sat up running his fingers through his hair looking at the broken mess. He turned his gaze to Rapunzel who was eager to have an answer. He couldn't help but grin stupidly.

"Blame it on the boogie?" he semijocularly answered.


	5. Never so appetizing until I met you

Rapunzel stared wide eyed at the jumbled up mess of varying sizes of glass. Typically if she broke something, she wouldn't worry about it too much if it was her own item. This obviously wasn't the case. It was Mother's spare lantern. Her mother would probably realize right away that her second lantern was missing due to the fact that she would hang both lanterns up together. Rapunzel started to panic.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Please tell me this isn't happening. We broke Mother's lantern!"

"Sure looks that way." Jack declared.

"We are so- I mean, I am so dead!" Rapunzel cried out.

"You know, being dead isn't all that bad." Jack joked.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation!"

"You could be right." Jack agreed as he floated into the air.

Rapunzel had to think for a split moment to realize that Mr. Frost was still joking. She bit her lower lip to try and prevent a slight smile.

"Seriously Jack, Mother is going to think I broke it on purpose because she wouldn't let me leave the tower. Somewhat like a revenge plot." Rapunzel stood to her feet. "I am beyond dead now."

"Trust me. I don't think you can go any further then being dead Punz."

Rapunzel squinted at the playful poltergeist and headed over to grab the broom. She noticed Pascal on her dresser who was seemingly giving Jack the evil eye.

"Well let me be unhumorous for moment." Jack started. "Being dead actually does suck. With that being said, we're going to keep you alive."

"Keep me alive? How? Make an ice lantern?"

"Nope."

"Well what else would keep me alive aside from getting another one?"

"Ding ding. Exactly Punzie." Jack softly clapped his hands in applause.

"Wait. You don't mean-"

"Yeah. I do!" Jack interrupted with a bit of a devious smile. "This is our chance. Gothel just left and won't be back for a few days. We have a purpose. Call it a quest if you will. Adventure."

As Rapunzel continued to sweep up the lantern pieces, her eyes never once left Jack. Her mind was racing with repeats of certain words Jack had said such as "purpose" and "adventure". She really wanted to venture out to see everything that Jack had told her stories about. She wanted to explore the many types of regions and try food she's never had. Most of all, she just wanted to be free. The idea of freedom never looked more appetizing until she met the one called Jack Frost. She swept that last piece of glass into a pile and slowly looked to the tower window. Pascal looked a little bewildered once he realized his owner was actually considering it. Rapunzel looked to him.

"Well Pascal, what do you think?" she queried.

Pascal looked at his owner and hunched his shoulders. He was only a chameleon. He hadn't the slightest clue how a human should react to a situation like this. If it was him, he wouldn't even have to worry about obtaining anyone's permission to go anywhere. He could crawl to wherever he wanted.

Rapunzel's grip tightened around the broom stick and then she tossed it back to it's original spot. Her eyes glittered and she hurried over to a cabinet. She decided if she was really going to do this she would need her special weapon to come along with her.

"Uh oh. You dislike the idea so much that you're going to hit me with your vicious metal?" Jack asked a little concerned.

"Of course not. I love the idea! I just decided that if we're really going to do this, we're going to need more then your staff." Jack chuckled.

"That's what I like to hear."

It took five minutes for them to finish cleaning up the broken lantern completely. Jack discarded of the evidence while Rapunzel and Pascal scoped out the floor for any hidden pieces of glass. Once they were certain everything was disposed of, Jack jumped from the tower window and glided down into a gentle landing on a rock.

"Alright now Punz, it's your turn now. Make it happen."

Rapunzel stepped onto the tower windowsill and clutched onto her hair and frying pan tightly. Pascal sat upon her shoulder gawking down at the massive drop. He then gave Rapunzel a concerned look. He wanted to tell her that she really didn't have to go through with this if she didn't want to. By the look in her eyes when she smiled at him, he could tell there was no going back, and he supported that.

"Come on now. You scared?" Jack called up.

"To be honest, I'm more excited then scared."

"Well come on then. Show me that excitement without breaking anything." Jack laughed.

"Ha. It was you who broke the lantern." Rapunzel looked back into her tower.

"I know I can't get any older Punz but as long as you're taking, I think I can feel the effects of aging finally."

Rapunzel looked back down to Jack and scooted just a little further out onto the ledge. She finally came to full terms on her decision. _This is what I really want..._she thought as she suddenly leaped off the tower. As she used her hair as a bit pulley system, she took in all her surroundings. The various green shades of the foliage, the little pond close to the forest and of course Jack perched upon a big rock. He was grinning quite large at her. She reciprocated the smile until she noticed how close she was to the ground. She came to a very rough stop just a mere 5 feet above the ground. She stared down cautiously at the grass beneath her.

"Aw. You're so close. You can do it." As Jack said this he made his way over to Rapunzel while holding his staff on his shoulders. "It's just a little grass. It's very soft actually."

She slowly placed her right foot in the grass just to get a feel for it. It was very soft and somewhat warm from the Sun which sat high in the sky. She placed her left foot down and erected her position. She moved her feet about and quietly listened to the tweets of birds over head and the soft repetitive tune of a cricket. She took a deep breath and took a few steps.

"It's an overwhelming feeling huh?" Jack asked.

He didn't quite receive a verbal answer though. He continued to observe Rapunzel in her state of shock and awe. Jack watched the blonde pace about the area touching on just about everything including a lady bug. He just smiled and started to head for the forest.

"I know you are in absolute awe but we still have a mission."

"Oh yes. I'm coming!"

Rapunzel started to run over to him until she realized she was standing in water. Certainly she knew what water felt like since she would take baths or wash clothes but to feel water out in nature was different. It just felt different enough to where Rapunzel could finally see the world the way it was meant to be viewed. She looked to Jack who was still walking off then she started to run after him.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm actually out. I'm free!" she cheered.


End file.
